<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Molten by khding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355241">Molten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khding/pseuds/khding'>khding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged up Rell, Crack Fic, No Beta, Other, Syndra and Irelia are her mentors, but graphic imagery, it stayed a one shot, technically no sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khding/pseuds/khding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An aged up Rell is stuck in Hyrule due to Ryze's spell gone wrong. How does she get home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rell/Lynel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Molten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crack fic through and through.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something disconcerting about being sent somewhere…. Not even somewhere specific, just somewhere. There’s not a great thought, especially not after the years she had spent with mum and mama.<br/>
<br/>
There’s an oddity there to, that moment where she so readily accepted her new parents in Syndra and Irelia. Maybe it had to do with the time spent with them. Training and honing her abilities alongside some genuine help. The ferromancing knight had to hand it to her adoptive parents, they were great in teaching her. While Syndra had been great in cultivating her magical abilities…she wasn’t the most adapt at culling her thoughts of revenge.<br/>
<br/>
Revenge. The thought of revenge was always on her mind. Placing the decapitated head on a pike in front of her castle was something she wished to do, yearned for it even. She had trained for so long to get that opportunity and relish in it, though like all things in Ionia there was balance.<br/>
<br/>
Where she so desperately wished for vengeance, where Syndra had been so capable of building… Irelia was there to dissuade. Gentle. A relaxing force that had so quickly and shaped the idea of vengeance in her mind. Like the cultivation of a tree in a relaxing sand garden, snipping away at careless branches and letting itself grow strong in the day light.</p>
<p>She missed them.</p>
<p>But yes, she was somewhere. Where that was…. was the first thing she should have been finding honestly. Nothing about this location screamed home to her. It had none of the banners of Noxus nor the peace and purity that Ionia brought…though she could tell that wherever she was…was barren. Wild. The fauna of the world seemed pedestrian in a way. Cranes and boars and wolves. But nothing like the animals back home.<br/>
Her trusty lance stayed at her side, ready in case she needed to attack. Yet, she wasn’t even sure if there were things that could threaten her. There didn’t seem to be a being large enough to pose said threat here. A shame….and a worry.</p>
<p>A shame in that she wouldn’t get a challenge here…and a worry that she may be stuck here. She doubted that possibility, her faith in her parents strong enough to keep her resolve, yet it was there. The potentiality that she could be stuck who knows where was definitely there. There was no option then…no other option than to find a way out.</p>
<p>The castle had been outfitted with some ways of teleportation, a trick that she had learned from that azure skinned mage Ryze, yet she didn’t have the necessary power to use it. That was the finnicky thing about her magic. While her mother was sometimes jealous inducing with how freely all forms of magic came to here, she was stuck with magic that had a limit. Not unlike Mama Irelia but limitations were limitations. They had managed to set up something to allow the travel…but it was still in prototype. A result of Syndra’s own machinations gone wrong. So now she had to fix the situation….at least whatever she could salvage of the situation. It would require getting a power source though, something she didn’t have access to at the moment.</p>
<p>Her musings cut short by sound. Rumbling sound. Something was coming. Something loud and ostentatious. Moving metal….so she wasn’t completely removed from society. There were things that had moving metal.</p>
<p>It wasn’t akin to the beasts in Ionia either. Ionia tended to host living beasts, aspects of nature teeming with magics in their roots and soil. This was different. It was mechanical by nature. She could hear the engine move whether it was by magic or not. Complex fuel systems that lesser folk had unintentionally designed with magic catalysts…or in this case complex fuel systems that had magic catalysts built in intentionally.<br/>
<br/>
The purr of the engine she heard loud and clear. Rattling of metal in a long tube…no a scabbard, against a plate…no a shield. A warrior. They had the built-in philosophies and materials to create moving metal beast yet opted to wield a sword and shield. Interesting.</p>
<p>She opted in not using the steel of her titan just yet, for she had no idea of the threat level of her foe. Moving to the chamber that would allow her to descend to the castle’s lower sanctum, she concentrated as metal clerked and surged throughout the golem, easing her way towards the entrance of the castle. Once there, it was simple matter to move the doors and greet her oncoming…foe.</p>
<p>That’s…not quite right. There’s a man and a woman on some kind of…vehicle. It’s a beast that she would see in Zaun or Piltover more likely, but for two people to be riding it at once is odd. There’s also the oddity that she can’t move the cycle…just sense it and even then, that’s a stretch. She can sense the wheels and the individual parts that are being broken down into it’s mechanisms…but not the mechanisms itself.  </p>
<p>Right the people on them. They’re approaching quickly enough that she can make out faint figures. Blond haired….not particularly well armored. They look nice all things considered. The one with the sword looks male but isn’t particularly masculine. In the right clothes, someone might consider them female. The other…is definitely feminine. No thoughts about it.</p>
<p>Their vehicle now that she can see it is….a horse.<br/>
<br/>
Oh this’ll be interesting.<br/>
<br/>
She doesn’t need her mount just yet she imagines, all she needs is her lance. Stabbing into the ground (there’s trace amounts of iron all over the place. Not even to use, but enough that she’s comfortable with the place), her lance stands up right. It’s molten core heats the dirt around it, smoldering smoke starting to rise up behind her.<br/>
<br/>
Dramatic entrance achieved.<br/>
<br/>
With a platinum wavy mane of fiery gold, Rell stands as the cycle drifts to one side. The riders staring at her, one in determination and one in concern.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll get the pleasantries out of the way. I’m Rell. I’m lost. Where is this?”</p>
<p>The looks on the girl’s face drops immediately. The man…knight. He’s a knight. The knight is still watching her. Analyzing her. If that’s a knight, then she’s a princess. That’s how that works right?<br/>
<br/>
The princess speaks. “I…hmm. Well, if you’re being polite. My name is Zelda. This is Link and you’re in Hyrule.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hyrule huh.” She had seen plenty of maps of Runeterra and she didn’t recall a Hyrule being on there. “By any chance would you know of a Runeterra?”<br/>
<br/>
“Unfortunately I do not” Well, there goes her hopes of being home. At least there’s notable people…and potentially said people have something of note “Though this world is quite vast, I have yet to uncover a ‘Runeterra’ Your way of asking though is curious though.”<br/>
<br/>
“In what way? The way I see it, I’m far away from home and you two showed up.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, that is fair.” Her musings were characterized by that odd chin hold she did, not unlike Karma. “Then, would you explain what’s behind you?”</p>
<p>“Behind me?” She doesn’t need to turn, she knows exactly what’s behind her. “This is my castle. I haven’t given them a name yet but it’s my castle. Why?”</p>
<p>“Well you see, your castle happens to have been the source of a few….disturbing occurrences in Hyrule.” Ahh there’s the reason for the look on the knight. She’s done something. She hadn’t been here for all the that long so she’s amazed that something had happened so quickly.<br/>
<br/>
Her arms fold. Probably a bad idea, but these are making it seem like she’s the cause of their troubles. “Oh? Do say what those occurrences are. I’d love to hear them.”</p>
<p>“Your beast has been rampaging across Hyrule and attacking villagers!”</p>
<p>That…causes her a pause. Beast? Forge hasn’t left the castle. She’s not even sure if Forge could even make it that far out of her range before turning into scrap. “Zelda, I’m going to be real with you. I don’t have a beast. I have Forge, but they’ve been by my side.”<br/>
<br/>
To emphasis, this armor around her shifts. Forge’s head and body shift off of her legs and shoulder, swirling in the air in a frenetic clash before dropping down solidly onto the ground. She’s fairly sure that Forge doesn’t have a mind of it’s own, yet it seems to be curled around her a bit differently than normal.</p>
<p>“Unless this is the beast you’re talking about, I don’t have anything to do with it.” The looks on both faces are priceless quite honestly. She had finally managed to get the knight to emote past his serious visage and…he’s looking at Forge in surprise and quite a good amount of interest. The kind of look that she’s seen on Syndra face when she first say her sigils. Awe and….an amount of sadness. Zelda though, she seems…fascinated.</p>
<p>“How did you do that, is that…thing a Guardian?” She’s pointing at Forge with that, though the way she’s wording it…</p>
<p>“Guardian? You mean like my guardian? Then…yeah I guess.” She doesn’t miss the action of Link’s hands going for his sword. Zelda’s hands urging toward her knight. “I don’t know about you two, but guardians are good things. They protect don’t they?”</p>
<p>“Not here they don’t. The Guardians brought great disaster to Hyrule.” The knight’s hands are firmly over a blue handle behind his back. He deems her a threat. She deems him a fool.<br/>
<br/>
“Well then I apologize.” Hands stay steady on the blade. Expected from a solider. “Forge is my guardian, though she’s not the guardian you speak of…unless your guardian moves via magnetism.”</p>
<p>Eyes shift again. It’s odd how expressive Link is in just his eyes. His face is grim determination, but his eyes say something else. Wonder. Fear. There’s a problem that he’s putting together in his head, watching as the intricacies fit, replace, and change in his mind.</p>
<p>“Magnetism you say? Like magnesis?”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>She reaches for an object at her side. Some kind of metal or rock slate. It’s heavily ornate, gold accents on the back that take the shape of an eye.</p>
<p>“It’s just….here.” She’s swiping on the slate, it can move? She doesn’t see the thing moving. “Fuck, I just saw it…there we go.”</p>
<p>With a firm press of her finger, Zelda switches the slate over, holding it by it’s handle while pointing the object at her lance. There’s a moment when she can feel something…it’s hard to describe. Ever look at a mirror and realize that’s your face. This was a similar moment. She was looking at something and realizing that’s her. Except this wasn’t her in the physical sense. The push of her magic, her style of magic. In that little box? Course it wasn’t enough to fully pull her lance out. Not with her concentrating on it.<br/>
<br/>
“Cute. I’d advise you not to do that with my belongings. It’s rude.” She’s discovered a little trick over her years. A little bit of a more forceful application of her powers makes her hair glow. She had never truly understood why her hair interacted with her magic the way it did. She personally chalked it up to one of the Nulls. Her own power could explain the way it looked but not the glow.</p>
<p>“I apologize, had to test out the theory.” She has enough poise to look sheepish. That’s good at least.</p>
<p>“Apology accepted.” They balk as she feels heat burning inside of her. “What do you want.”</p>
<p>“It’s best if we show you then.” Zelda reaches back towards her slate and she’s just going to have to keep her turmoil internal. Like mama Irelia said. Bring it when you need to fight. When you need to push back. They haven’t done any noteworthy pushing.</p>
<p>“We captured…this on the sheikah slate.” Sheikah slate. So that’s what this thing is called. Name sounds Shuriman. She wonders if Samira knows anything about it….she’ll have fun interrogating it out of her when she finally gets her shot at the elder. “I should warn you though that it’s…quite graphic.”</p>
<p>“I can handle it.” She’s killed people. Had them ripped to shreds with iron shrapnel. Watched as friends and classmates were emotionally lobotomized in front of her. What could be this bad that they’re willing to show her? “</p>
<p>They pass the device over to her and she can feel it in her hands. It’s quite different compared to what she had been expecting. It has some heft, but not something she would expect could handle the harshness of day to day. Strange then it fit so comfortably on her hip like that. Maybe a harness of some kind?</p>
<p>There’s a screen. A still image of… a horse? No…that’s not a horse. That’s a horse-person. They have the bottom of a horse and the top of a person. Quite muscular too.  Red hair that’s really flowing and she can see why they think it’s hers now. She doesn’t have horns though. Wish they had more armor….but he was definitely marbled in a way she wouldn’t expect. They weren’t wearing much…which to her surprise carried a different issue.</p>
<p>“That is a penis.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that is the Lynel’s genitila. Play the video.”</p>
<p>“What’s a video and what do you mean by play it.” She had heard of something like this from Piltover and Zaun. She wasn’t completely sure what it was truth be told. Something about a moving picture.</p>
<p>“Press your finger onto the Sheikah slate. It’ll cause the image to move. Don’t be alarmed by it.”</p>
<p>She’s tempted to want to talk back. Really, she want’s to talk back. She’s a grown ass woman by now, she shouldn’t be talked down to as if she were a child. But at the same time, she’s going to be calm. They’re only trying to teach her. There’s nothing wrong with that.</p>
<p>Pressing her finger, she watches as the image on the Sheikah slate moves. The…Lynel moves, though the image on the slate seems to follow with it. Some kind of tracking tool? Whatever, the important bits is what’s happening. The big lug of meat is approaching some person. She wouldn’t even need to be trained to know what’s about to happen. The poor guy’s crumpled onto the wall in a heap. Poor guy’s about to get his head stomped in. See the Lynel’s rearing up and…placing his front legs on the wall. What?</p>
<p>“What the fuck? He’s not going to….”</p>
<p>That things’ dick is hard. She can see it clearly even from the distance that the video depicted. The way his legs are reared up…. He’s not actually going to…..</p>
<p>Oh. Oh. He is. That’s…quite the amount.</p>
<p>“Okay so aside from being sick and twisted, why the fuck are you showing me this?”</p>
<p>“So you truly have no relation to the Lynel. Your castle that showed up effectively randomly in the middle of Hyrule has no relation to the Lynel.” Zelda’s pointing at her and she’s now starting to see the situation. Well she had already seen it, just she’s starting to really picture how much of a bad position she’s in.</p>
<p>Time to assert herself.</p>
<p>“Listen. I’m not here to cause destruction or mayhem. I got sent here cause of magic alright? I’ll get out of your hair I just need some kind of magic source.” She hands back the tablet. That tablet could honestly be a good magic source…but realistically she needs something that won’t run out in a charge or so.</p>
<p>“…What kind of magic source are you referring to.” For someone who’s issuing an implied threat, she’s sure being polite about taking her magic tablet back.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. A magic one. I’ve only ever been good with metal. I think I need fluid or some kind of thing to burn. Why?”</p>
<p>“I think our problems might solve each other then.” The princess gestured towards her knight, with the notion finally put the young man at ease. “It’s shown later in the video but you clicked off cause it’s ‘sick and twisted.’” Is…is this girl really placing that on her? Listen she likes the freaky stuff too but that’s a stranger she’s never met getting hosed in the face by a horse dick.</p>
<p>“Get. To. The. Point.”</p>
<p>“We have something that might help you.” She had noticed that the knight had been using his own…tablet. Seriously where could she get one of those? To drag a metal chest over. She wasn’t sure what was inside the chest, but it felt different. Not exactly sure what she felt. There was distinctive amounts of iron…but in liquid form. The chest was an oddity all things considered.</p>
<p>“What’s in the chest? There’s a lot of iron in there that’s for sure.” A lot of…liquid iron. Wait liquid iron. But the chests not hot….no….NO. “Don’t tell me you fuckers locked away that thing’s cum in a chest.”</p>
<p>“We….technically locked a rupee wallet in a chest.” She knows they can see the dead eyes she’s giving them. It’s on their faces. That’s how much of a look she’s giving them.</p>
<p>“Why…just why?” When she gets back home, she is so shoving whoever teleported here her into the teleporter.</p>
<p>“It…technically belongs to the man in the video.” Zelda at least has the decency to look sheepish at this.</p>
<p>“You….Why.” Rell does not.</p>
<p>“Our original intent was to just give it back to the poor man, but currently that seems to be improbable.” Ah. So that’s what happened it seems.</p>
<p>She has no frigging clue what to make of the situation other than to just watch the two appease her. They seem to realize how it looks.</p>
<p>Enough of this shit. Time for action. “Okay so what? I take that chest and somehow the problem is solved?”</p>
<p>She’s fairly certain that the princess is about to say something when the air changes. She’s not sure what the situation with Link is…but based off his belongings and mount, the young man is a knight. Fitting that they both notice the distinctive tension that presses down on them.</p>
<p>It’s odd somewhat to feel the surge of magic that she’s long associated with ferromancy, to feel it shoot her hair up without her actually trying is quite the new feeling. Electricity arcs towards her, small bolts crackling as they get attracted to her armor. She doesn’t flinch. Lightning has been thrown at her before.</p>
<p>What she notices though is a weird shimmer. The knight has…adopted a new set of clothing entirely. Where he was once garbed in a blue tunic and simple pants, he was now decorated in an absurd fish head and rubber clothing. Meanwhile the princess is flickering, blue particles shifting her body away. So they can teleport….credit where credit is due. Maybe they do have a way of helping her.</p>
<p>Another bolt of lightning. Another chance for her to face the foe in question.</p>
<p>It’s the thing in the video. It’s way more impressive then she thinks it should have been. Bulking muscle. 4 legs.  Scars. Hair that reminds her of a lion’s mane more than anything. It’s like if she took herself, Sett, Leona, and made a baby out of it. Which admittedly was hot but not something she should be focusing on right now. He’s got a weird shield. Something that would look more like a weapon than anything, jutting angles and chains. He has a bow, which features more sharp angles. Even it’s sword.</p>
<p>She can work with this. “Alright pretty boy. Don’t get in my way.”</p>
<p>Her feet slide comfortably around the metal that makes up Forge’s back, her molten lance in hand. This thing is a mount? She’ll fight it mount to mount.</p>
<p>Wind rushes by her as Forge rushes across the landscape, rocks crushed under hoof as she charges towards it. She can hear the rush of the horse…motor..thing behind her but in all honesty, she won’t need it.</p>
<p>The fight could be over in seconds, iron wrapped iron the great beast trapping him instantly. Instead, this will be long. A proper fight. Metal collides with metal, her steed meeting resistance as they connect lance to shield. He’s strong. Very strong.</p>
<p>She watches as Link’s…vehicle horse disappears, much in the same way Zelda did. He’s managed to jump off just as it disappears, sword in hand as he attempts to cut away at the beasts right hand. No such luck. Not when that massive sword is in the way. Though she’s impressed. It’s handling two people quite well.</p>
<p>“So, this is what you guys were having trouble with huh?” It would almost come out nonchalant…if she wasn’t gritting her teeth. This was a tough bastard. She’s pretty sure she doesn’t need to hear the actual words coming out of the elf twink, though considering how he’s been, he’s been the strong silent type the whole time.</p>
<p>The thing is tired of their commentary apparently, what with the increased amount of rage and attempts to push her away. Link’s been pushed aside like nothing. Whether or not that sword is powerful means nothing if the arm attached to it can’t drive it like a wedge.</p>
<p>Not paying attention to the fact that the only reason why she’s actually keeping up is that she’s using her own powers to make it that way.</p>
<p>Shut up.</p>
<p>Know what. Screw this. She doesn’t have to fight this thing. She can just restrain it. Her hands glows as she feels the familiar pull of iron. Years spent both in that horrible academy and the peace of Ionia has conditioned her far greater than either isolated…as much as she hates to admit that.</p>
<p>Metal shackles bend around the contours of the beast. Their own weapon used against them. In a matter of moments, the fight is over.</p>
<p>“You were having trouble with this guy?”</p>
<p>She’s not sure if it’s solider instinct or just an overall feeling that allows her to dodge the fruit that gets thrown at her…but she dodges it none-the-less.</p>
<p>Preparing to dodge another onslaught of fruit, they’re both rightfully distracted by the sight of Zelda…gliding in. That’s a glider. It reminds her of Irelia using her blades to glide down, though this shoddy construct of fabric and metal seems way less durable than Irelia’s own blades.</p>
<p>Landing on the ground, the princess looks towards the two knights. “So then Rell. I find it quite interesting that it didn’t take you long to defeat the Lynel.”</p>
<p>And suspicion is put onto her almost immediately. Great. Wonderful.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll find that the girl who can control a giant tower subconsciously is more than capable of bringing down this “beast” of yours.” Diplomacy. It’s a helluva thing that’s she trying very hard to keep right now. Zelda and Link aren’t really helping her cause.</p>
<p>“Well then, I think you’ll find that the princess and her knight that understand the workings of teleportation are more than capable of helping you out.” Is that grit teeth the princess is speaking through? Doesn’t seem very royal if she’s being honest.</p>
<p>“Okay fine. So how exactly does teleportation work?” Her arms cross over. At least diplomacy is working.</p>
<p>“My assumption based off Sheikah technology is that the magic needs a fuel.” Okay so the princess is a nerd. “If we assume your technology or magic is the same it needs some kind of fuel to accurately teleport.” Okay so the princess is hot when she’s being nerdy. “If what we know of the Lynel is true, then it’s cum is a potent source for that magic.” Okay so the princess is kinky and nerdy.</p>
<p>“So you want to give me the Lynel.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“With it’s magic fueling penis.”</p>
<p>“…Do you want a demonstration?” Does she want a what???</p>
<p>“Why would I want a demonstration? Are you people…” She closes her eyes. She’s letting rage cloud her mind despite the fact these people are clearly crazy. “I will take the Lynel and be out of your way alright?”</p>
<p>She doesn’t even give them an opportunity to talk back. She’s already moving on. In no way shape or form does she want or need to talk to them. Metal urges with her command to force the beast into her castle.</p>
<p>“So, what the hell do I do with you.” Gods and goddess, she’s musing out loud. This place is driving her crazy.</p>
<p>“Well, you could untie me that would be nice.”</p>
<p>If anyone were to hear a recounting of this, they would never know that she screamed like a little girl here. Nope. She didn’t scream. She just….turned to the thing.</p>
<p>“You can talk?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes. What, did you think I couldn’t talk?” She’s not expecting the voice it has. It’s got an overlay almost. Not something she would immediately associate with such a big brute.</p>
<p>“Well, you didn’t talk before.”</p>
<p>“Well, I got attacked by 2 hylian knights and the princess, So I was a tad preoccupied to say something like ‘Oh chaps, let’s have a bit of a pause right here. Get our orders in check’”. Is…is he air quoting? He is. This thing can air quote. Oh god this thing has some level of intelligence.</p>
<p>“Okay so you can think for yourself. Why aren’t you fighting out of your restraints? You look like you could.”</p>
<p>She can hear the metal strain upon giving that suggestion. But it’s clearly not enough to beat back her own ferromancy. “I have a brain, I can tell you won’t let me out if you don’t want me to. So I’m asking.” The tones of theie voice. It’s distinct now. Not just brutish but there’s something airy and high about them.</p>
<p>“Why should I let you go?” Well diplomacy always works apparently.</p>
<p>“Why should you? I’ll tell you why. I can get you out of here.”</p>
<p>Well that is a very tempting offer and she’s pretty sure if they know about their….ugh magical semen…then they probably know a way for her to get home. “Okay so then let’s establish some baselines. What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“You know, you’re the first person to actually ask me that. Most people just say ‘Goddess Hylia please spare me.’” You know, she would usually find that comical. If the large hunk of muscle wasn’t getting on her nerves by now.</p>
<p>“Your. Name.”</p>
<p>“How about this. You name me.”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“I live in a society where most of my kind are isolated as is and further from that I’m very much different from the rest of my kind. I don’t have a traditional name other than Lynel and Monster. You. Name. Me” It’s something to behold to see such a massive beast actually using their fingers as a counting points. She’s almost tempted to just…let it go at this point.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to name you. You’re big like a bastion and-“</p>
<p>“I like it.”</p>
<p>“Say what?” She looks over to the lynel. Did it just…name itself without even knowing what the word meant?</p>
<p>“Bastion. My name is Bastion. What’s yours?” Okay so clearly she’s having a lot of difficulty believing anything right now. How is this thing even talking and…how does it even…</p>
<p>Roll with it. “Rell. So, what next?”</p>
<p>“You free me?”</p>
<p>She narrows her eyes at him. “Yeah, no. Give me a reason why.”</p>
<p>“So, I can power your castle and we can leave this goddess forsaken land?” Is…is he playing to her sensibilities? Since when did this thing learn things like that. Aren’t they supposed to be wild and feral, not polite and smooth talking?</p>
<p>“You’re very suspicious.” Her arms cross to prove the point. How arms crossing proves that she’s suspicious of him, she’s not entirely sure.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know but I also want to leave.”</p>
<p>“So, what do I get out of this?”</p>
<p>“You get to leave as well.”</p>
<p>“I can get out perfectly on my own.” Her eyes glower as she looks at him. He’s kinda pathetic all things considered. All that bulk trapped in iron chains as they reach the top portion of the castle. Her home.</p>
<p>“If you could get out on your own, you wouldn’t bring me here.”</p>
<p>“…Shut up.” She doesn’t just mean that in a flustered way. She means that seriously. As in she forces a metal band around his mouth.</p>
<p>With a brief moment of peace, she’s left to ponder how exactly to get home. If what the beast and the princess were both saying is true, then she could just…. Milk Bastion for enough energy. She shudders at the thought of actually having to do that. She could probably ransack her way through what was this land called? Hyrule? She could ransack it and force her way to some magic…..</p>
<p>“You could just allow me to fuel your castle.” Yeah she could just allow him to fuel the- wait what?</p>
<p>She turns and the beast has somehow managed to get out of her bindings…. except it’s different. Far from the scarred musculature, this is much more…. feminine. There’s still traces of that physique but just slender.</p>
<p>“How did you-“</p>
<p>“I’m magical, I can do a lot of things.” It’s flexing. It’s flexing in front of her and thank goddess she’s over 18 cause she can appreciate bare tits on full display but also she is not prepared for full tits on display.</p>
<p>“Can you…cover up?”</p>
<p>“Not really no. I might have a lot of magical prowess, but I can’t summon clothes. Though I bet you could give me some.” Are they…flirting with her? That’s…what.</p>
<p>“Are you flirting with me?”</p>
<p>Hands have draped themselves around her shoulders and holy shit what is going on anymore? “Depends. Do you like me flirting with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but…what?”</p>
<p>This is very sudden. Too sudden. She needs a drink. There’s bare tits and muscles and the thought of this thing in armor is getting to her in ways she cannot describe without needing a new set of panties.</p>
<p>Before she can even figure out what to do, arms are picking her up and holy shit those muscles are not just for show.</p>
<p>“How about this. I’ll give you a pony ride to your kitchen. You cook for me. I build up my reserve.” She doesn’t like the way she phrased that. “And then I’ll get us out of here.” Just like that she’s on Bastion’s haunches and she’s very hard pressed to not immediately lean into the things strong back.</p>
<p>“Okay hold on. Wait just a moment.” Goddess, she hasn’t been this flustered since she saw Sett up close. Even then, that was a large amount of early teenage hormones than it was…this.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Contrary to their statement, they haven’t stopped moving.</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>“So, I can leave Hyrule.”</p>
<p>“Why do you want to leave Hyrule?”</p>
<p>“For someone who’s so blunt, you’re asking a lot of questions.”</p>
<p>“For someone who’s magical, you’re avoiding a lot of mine.”</p>
<p>They finally manage to stop dead in their tracks.</p>
<p>“Listen. Do you want to live in a world where a knight hunts you down because you live territorially, only to get reincarnated by a blood moon, living every few days on repeat?”</p>
<p>Well that shut her front door.</p>
<p>“Thought so. I want out of this hell hole. If I get to be with a cute strong girl? All the better. If I get to do it in the way I think I get to do it? All the best.” Shameless. This thing is shameless.</p>
<p>“And what way would that be?” She’s not really helping herself in this case…but at this point she’s genuinely too interested (and maybe a little too turned on to care).</p>
<p>“I get to cum a shit ton and power this castle.” Blunt…despite the beating around the bush. She can admire that…she thinks…not enough to let previous misgivings by but considering circumstances…she’s more than okay with letting this thing on board at this point.</p>
<p>They talk a bit more, idle chit chat as she directs Bastion towards the kitchen. For someone who’s got so much power, their history is rather cut and dry. Nothing special up until she finally bites the bullet and asks the thing bothering her as they enter into the rather spartan kitchen.</p>
<p>“So, what do you want me to call you?”</p>
<p>“Bastion.”</p>
<p>“No, not that, the…other thing.”</p>
<p>“I don’t follow.”</p>
<p>“You changed your shape to be more womanly right? But you also looked really masculine. Even now you said you have a penis and I saw it in the video.” She should probably give Bastion some time to answer but she’s rambling at this point and she’s thankful for the opportunity to express her mind.</p>
<p>“Oh. I’m me.”</p>
<p>“That’s…what?”</p>
<p>“I can change things whenever I want. That doesn’t change who I am. Just what I look and appear as.”</p>
<p>There’s a word for that right? She wants to say there’s a word for that, but she’s never really heard it before.</p>
<p>“So if I wanted to refer to you-“</p>
<p>She’s interrupted for the first time. “Just say Bastion. Now. Let’s cook.”</p>
<p>So, they did. It was honestly interesting to see Bastion take interest in the different spices and herbs, an inclusion in her kitchen that she could thank Syndra and Irelia heavily for. The end result was a decent enough meal, though they had to alter the recipe to make enough to fuel such a large beast. If Bastion was truly going to stay, she was going to have to find more food.</p>
<p>“So, with food out of the way, let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>And right back to the weirdest part of the conversation. Was this weird? Was this horrid? Was this arousing? She honestly couldn’t tell all of the emotions swirling in her head. She just knew that something was at the very least happening.</p>
<p>Instead of travelling on Bastion’s back for the trip to the teleportation room of the castle, she simply chose to lead the great beast there. She didn’t want to come off as too attached to them, plus IT WAS HER CASTLE. She should be in charge y’know!</p>
<p>Light’s dotting the hallway lead to the rather spacious area.  In the center was a large blue orb surrounded by runic crystals. It had been a compromise between Ryze and Syndra, the spell a collaboration of their efforts to help Rell power the castle, though considering the amount of teleportation energy that Ryze had put in, it had proven to be much more chaotic than she expected.</p>
<p>That was then though, when the bright blues of the orb could pull and rotate, drawing in the crystals in an orbital state. Now, the crystals lay still in the air. A sign of energy at least, but energy only enough to remain functional and cohesive.</p>
<p>“So that’s what’s powering this castle.” Bastion walks towards the orb.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Ryze calls it the nexus. Not sure why the name nexus didn’t cue is in that it would teleport things…but here we are.”</p>
<p>“Here we are indeed.”</p>
<p>She turns around to face Bastion. There’s something different in the air. Or maybe it’s the culmination of things as they build up. They’ve been alluding to this moment.</p>
<p>“So, do you want me to just jack you off or?” Subtly and foreplay was never really her thing.</p>
<p>“Wow, what a swooner. The people of your village must drive to you in swathes to bask in your sexual prowess.” Bastion’s arms are crossed underneath their bare chest. That combination of heft and muscle is doing things for her and she’s sort of okay that Bastion’s giving her the driest roast since that time she overcooked some jerky.</p>
<p>“Then let’s do it your way. What do you want me to do?”</p>
<p>“This.” In two moments, the distance between them has closed. Strong arms lean in and cup her face, bringing the two closer. She’s not expecting Bastion to be experienced, but she’s proven very wrong when their lips meet.</p>
<p>They stay like this for not very long. It’s a kiss sure, but she’s not really enthused with kissing to be honest. She’s mostly doing this because Bastion seems to like it. They separate.</p>
<p>She gazes at them.</p>
<p>They gaze at her.</p>
<p>“That tasted like mouth.”</p>
<p>“Oh thank god you said that, I didn’t want to ruin the mood.”</p>
<p>That out of the way, the two disengage. Even though they’re up close, she can see the problem…and solution to their issues.</p>
<p>“It’s uhh, really big huh.”</p>
<p>That was an understatement. If she did anything with that thing in any of her…holes, she’s pretty sure it would rip something. Her jaw, her ass, her flesh…it would probably rip.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me after all of this you’re getting cold feet now.” Is Bastion pouting? Bastion’s pouting. Wow.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t think your dick would be that big.” She’s insulted…but mostly just trying to cover her pride because holy shit how is she going to….</p>
<p>Something must be on her face cause Bastion at least looks sympathetic. “You don’t have to do anything yourself y’know.”</p>
<p>“W-what are you talking about? If you don’t….” She gestures with her hand. “We don’t get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Well we don’t have to do it now is all I’m saying. We might have enough fuel to jump.”</p>
<p>“If I had enough fuel to jump home, I would have already.” It’s an obvious retort but seriously what is Bastion thinking about? She would have jumped already had she the fuel and ability to do so.</p>
<p>“Remember that twink and the princess?” …Huh yeah the knight did look like a twink.</p>
<p>“Yeah what about them?”</p>
<p>“They had a chest with my seed already in it. That they gave you.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit they did.” It’s a simple matter to bring the chest over via ferromancy…and once it is, she can already feel the nexus starting to activate.</p>
<p>“Strange that it requires my magic out of my body to respond. But that’s fine.”</p>
<p>Honestly? She just wants to be home….but she got a friend out of this journey at least.</p>
<p>“Ready to head home Bastion?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Lights flicker. Space and time seem to warp around them….and suddenly they’re somewhere else.</p>
<p>She can already feel the familiar air of Ionia.</p>
<p>Home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>